


Orari dell'anno di Adriano

by Nightshade_12341



Series: La perspicaceità di un serpente [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: School
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341
Summary: R-RavenclawH-HufflepuffG-GrifondoroQuesti per mostrare che cosa sono gli altri Slytherins con quel periodo.Tutti i diritti vanno all'autore hanflyingsolo.
Series: La perspicaceità di un serpente [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165439





	Orari dell'anno di Adriano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hadrian's Year Schedules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254959) by [hanflyingsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanflyingsolo/pseuds/hanflyingsolo). 



ANNO 1

Lunedì

Martedì

Mercoledì

Giovedì

Venerdì

9:00-10:15

Accessi(R)

Erpologia(H)

Accessi(R)

Periodo libero(R)

Erpologia(H)

10:30-11:45

HoM(R)

Erpologia(H)

Accessi(R)

HoM(R)

Periodo libero(H)

Mezzogiorno-13:15

Pranzo

Pranzo

Pranzo

Pranzo

Pranzo

Dalle 13:30 alle 14:45

Periodo libero(G)

Difesa(G)

Trasfigurazione(H)

Trasfigurazione(H)

Pozioni (G)

Dalle 15:00 alle 16:15

Pozioni (G)

Difesa(G)

HoM(R)

Trasfigurazione(H)

Pozioni (G)

22:00-24:00

N/D

N/D

Astronomia (Tutti)

N/D

N/D

*Le lezioni di volo si svolgeranno tra circa 2 settimane. Sarà con i Gyffindors dopo la Difesa martedì pomeriggio.*

#Hadrian Potter riferirà per il controllo dello stato di salute dopo cena martedì sera. #


End file.
